lyriccriticsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Summer Long
By Kid Rock. LYRICS It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was longCaught somewhere between a boy and manShe was seventeen and she was far from in-betweenIt was summertime in Northern MichiganSplashing through the sand bar, talking by the campfireIt's the simple things in life like when and whereWe didn't have no Internet but man I never will forgetThe way the moonlight shined upon her hairAnd we were trying different things, we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrowSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longCatching Walleye from the dockWatching the waves roll off the rocksShe'll forever hold a spot inside my soulWe'd blister in the sun, we couldn't wait for night to comeTo hit that sand and play some rock 'n' rollWhile we were trying different thingsAnd we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrowSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summerNow nothing seems as strange asWhen the leaves began to changeOr how we thought those days would never endSometimes I hear that song and I'll start to sing alongAnd think, man, I'd love to see that girl againMan, I'd like to see that girl againAnd we were trying different things and we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrowSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longWe were trying different things and we were smoking funny thingsMaking love out by the lake to our favorite songSipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrowSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longSinging 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer longAll summer longSinging a 'Sweet Home Alabama' yeah LYRIC CRITICS TIME It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long OH NO HE DIDN'T! USED TWO OPPOSITE WORDS IN THE SAME SENTENCE! OOHH, THAT IS A SICK BURN! Caught somewhere between a boy and man Teenager. We didn't have no internet I would assume so if it was 1989, as the internet that everyone knows now came out in 1995. Hense, Windows 95. And we were trying different things, We were smoking funny things Usually people who do take funny things are the same people that give you the funny things in a pill form or in a needle, not to smoke out of. Heroin, Meth, ya know. I mean, with meth, you snort it. But you don't smoke it. Weed is not really a funny thing out on the streets, I mean maybe to you southern southern southern southerner rednecks it might be. Making love out by the lake to our favorite song Akon - I Wanna Fuck You. She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul Actually the soul is something that the almighty Spaghetti Monster takes from you and allows you into Heaven or an inferno of eternal fire. Like that's reasonable. See, she holds a spot in your brain, not your heart, not your soul. We'd blister in the sun I'm no bomb defuser or bike expert, but I'm pretty sure blisters can be deadly, not saying yours will be deadly, I'm just saying it's very possible. Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change It's this line that inspired me to cover this song. OKAY. Where do I begin? Hmm, maybe by saying leaves changing is normal as ever. It happens when the seasons change. So you find nature strange? "Oh, this snake moved without feet or legs. How has this been done? My name Kid Rock and I'm clueless on this." ' ''Or how we thought those days would never end ''''You know, you don't make much sense whatsoever. How, you may ask? Well, in your one line, you say "'We couldn't wait for night to come", but when you say, "Or how we thought those days would never end", implying you liked those days, but hated them when you said you'd blister in the sun. If this is too confusing, how about I break it down. In a matter of 30 seconds, Kid Rock has the power to change his past emotions on how he feels about daytime. And think man I'd love to see that girl again I think I speak for everyone, even Kid Rock hardcore fans, when I say she is probably blessed knowing she never has to see you again. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 12:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC)